Chica
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Chicki lub Toy Chicki z drugiej części gry? Albo Phantom Chicki z trzeciej, może Nightmare Chicki lub Jack'o Chici z czwartej? - animatronik, czyli robot wystylizowany na zwierzę, w tym wypadku kure. Jest wokalistką na Scenie w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pojawiająca się w pierwszej części gry. Jej celem podobnie, jak Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go i Foxy'ego jest wejście do naszego biura i zaatakowanie nocnego stróża - Mike Schmidt'a zatrudnionego w miejscu, w którym rozgrywa się gra. Automatycznie kwalifikuje się ją do piątki wrogów (razem ze Golden Freddy'm), którzy mogą nas zabić. Od dłuższego czasu wiadomo, że za agresywne zachowanie jej, jak i reszty animatroników odpowiedzialne są dusze zamordowanych dzieci, które zmuszają ją i całą kapele Freddy'ego do wrogich zachowań w celu zemsty na Williamie, do którego Mike jest podobny, lecz nie jest to do końca pewne. Powraca w swej zniszczonej wersji w FNaF 2 podobnie jak cała reszta postaci z jedynki. Wygląd Chica to animatronik reprezentujący kurczaka o typowym w FNaF modelu. Kostium jest w żółtym kolorze, co wpasowuje się w zwierze, które symbolizuje. Zwykle jej oczy są różowe, ale podczas atakowania protagonisty stają się niebieskie. Jej oczy nigdy nie zmieniają się oczy endoszkieletu. Jej głowa ma kulisty kształt, a na jej czubku jest materiał symbolizujący pióra. Posiada sztuczne zęby w dolnym dziobie. Jego wnętrze jest czerwone, co może ma być jej prowizorycznym językiem. Powieki są w kolorze czarnym, co raczej nie pasuje typowo do dziewczyny. Nigdy u niej nie można dostrzec rzęs, lecz posiada brwi. W niektórych momentach widać wewnętrzne części mechanicznego szkieletu lub połączenia pomiędzy poszczególnymi segmentami kostiumu. Cechy, które często charakteryzują Chicę to biały, plamisty śliniaczek ulokowany na klatce piersiowej z żółtym napisem LET'S EAT!!! obramowany na fioletowo. Inną cechą charakterystyczną jest różowe ciasto albo babeczka z oczami i świeczką, chociaż jest ono zauważalne jedynie, gdy animatronik jest na scenie. Warto wiedzieć, że Chica w przeciwieństwie do reszty ma dwa palce na obydwóch stopach (we wcześniejszej lokacji z FNaF 2 miała ich 3). Natomiast, jak reszta przeciwników posiada po cztery na rękach. Zachowanie W dzień jest kelnerką i wokalistą wraz z Bonnie'm oraz Freddy'm. Jednak w nocy ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem. Jak inne animatroniki z wyjątkiem Foxy'ego zaczyna na scenie. Używa tej samej trasy, co Freddy, ale zaczyna się poruszać już w nocy 1 i potrafi się cofać. Kiedy się przemieszcza to wyłącza kamery w lokacji, z której wychodzi i wchodzi. Po opuszczeniu punktu startowego, idzie do jadalni, gdzie stoi po lewej stronie od środkowego rzędu stolików lub pojawia się zamiast niej, jej halucynacja. Jego obecność oznacza, że Chica nadal jest w pomieszczeniu. Następnie pojawia się w toaletach, gdzie może stać w wejściu do nich albo wpatrywać się w kamerę. Później wchodzi do kuchni o czym może, ale nie musi powiadomić dźwięki przypominające obijanie się o garnki. Jest to jedyny sposób, który wskazuje na to, że Chica jest w tym miejscu. Przedostatnią lokacją jest Zachodni Korytarz, gdzie może być na jego końcu bądź przy plakatach z otwartym dziobem. Ostatnia lokacja to jego róg. W pierwszych trzech nocach stoi przed centralną ścianą, ale począwszy od nocy 4, jej głowa zaczyna wykonywać nagłe, szybkie, chaotyczne ruchy. Wydaje też typowo robotyczne dźwięki w poprzednich nocach. Po ukończeniu trasy pojawi się w oknie po zewnętrznej stronie drzwi. Dłuższe zwlekanie z zamknięciem drzwi lub nieświadomość o jej pojawieniu się skutkuje najpierw blokadą możliwości zamknięcia drzwi po prawej stronie lub zapalenia tam światła. Po otwarciu monitora wyda ludzkie jęczenie i zdejmie monitoring (o ile nie zrobi tego przedtem gracz) i wykona Jumpscare. Jeśli jednak prawe drzwi będą zamknięte i nie będzie mogła wejść to po pewnym czasie się się cofnie. Warto wiedzieć, że Chica pozostaje dłużej przy drzwiach niż Bonnie, za to pojawia się przed nimi rzadziej. Ultimate Custom Night Będzie w Kuchni słuchając muzyki z Music Box'a. Tak długo jak wydaję dźwięki muzyka jej się podoba.Jeśli przestanie słuchać - szybko zmień muzykę. Jeśli zmienisz jej muzykę kiedy ją lubi albo kiedy w ogóle nie będziesz jej zmieniał - szybko zginiesz. Nie ważne co Global Music Box spowoduje że nigdy nie zaatakuje. Dźwięki Chica, gdy się przemieszcza to słychać kroki, które wydaje też Bonnie i Freddy, gdy całkowicie się skończy Energia. Plik:Kroki.ogg Obijanie się o garnki to odgłosy wydawane, kiedy jest w Kuchni. Plik:Chica_w_Kuchni.ogg Typowo robotyczne dźwięki. Plik:Robotyczny_dźwięk.ogg Jęczenie Bonnie'go i Chicki, gdy gracz korzysta z kamer podczas jej/jego obecności w biurze. Plik:Jęczenie_Bonnie_i_Chicy.ogg Strategia thumb|left Najlepszą strategią na Chicę jest pewien błąd Scott'a. Jeśli Chica wejdzie do biura to można włączyć monitoring, Chica go z powrotem wyłączy, ale my go możemy znów otworzyć i tak w kółko. Czas w grze nadal krąży. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze to Chica nie wykona Jumpscare do 6AM. Scott wie o tym bugu i nawet udowodnił jego istnienie w filmiku na serwisie Youtube. Istnieje jeszcze druga strategia na Chicę: zignorować ją w drzwiach, wtedy przyciski się zablokują, ale Chica nie wykona ataku, dopóki nie podniesiemy monitora. Freddy nie zaatakuje, bo będzie czekał, aż Chica się z nami rozprawi. Nie będziemy musieli martwić się o nią i Freddy'ego do 6 AM. Nie wolno nam jednak podnieść monitora. Z Bonnie'm lepiej tak nie robić, bo Foxy może wbiec do biura nawet kiedy on jest przed biurem. Jeśli ktoś nie chce "iść na łatwiznę" i sprawdzić swe umiejętności może mieć z nią poważne kłopoty. W pierwszych nocach, dźwięki mogą pomoc w walce z nią. Tupanie oznacza, że poszła do innej lokacji, lecz problem polega na tym, że Chica może iść dalej lub cofnąć się i przez to nie można określić gdzie jest jak w przypadku Freddy'ego. Dźwięki obijania się o garnki wydaje tylko, gdy jest w kuchni co jest nawet bardzo korzystne w łatwiejszych nocach. Niestety w bardziej zaawansowanych przemieszcza się lub cofa tak szybko, że dźwięki nie nadążają i pojawiają się z opóźnieniem. Skutkuje to tym, że trzaskanie jest słyszalne nawet, gdy Chici nie ma w kuchni. Jumpscare Jeśli dostanie się do biura to dokona Jumpscare. Podczas tej czynności krzyczy nam w twarz oraz chaotycznie zamyka i otwiera dolną szczękę, w podobny sposób do Bonnie'go. Wtedy słychać dźwięk podobny do krzyku dziecka oraz widać jej zęby endoszkieletu. W UCN słucha muzyki w kuchni.Jeśli przestanie słuchać i my nie zwrócimy na to uwagi zaatakuje.Podczas jumpscar'a prawdopodobnie nas trzyma i otwiera górną szczękę.Znowu widać endoszkielet.Dźwięk taki sam jak w FNaFie 1. Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Ciekawostki * Chica nazywa się "Chica the Chicken", mimo iż kurczak (Chicken) to samiec kury, a Chica jest kobietą. Powinna więc się nazywać "Chica the Hen" (z pol. Kura Chica). Prawdopodobnie Scott tak zrobił, ponieważ nazwę dopasowuje do pierwszej litery ich imienia. * Jej imię Chica oznacza po hiszpańsku Dziewczynka, co potwierdza jej płeć. * Gdy Chica jest w jadalni to wydaje się być wyższa niż Bonnie. * Zwykle schodzi ze sceny druga. Pierwszym zwykle jest Bonnie. Wyjątek stanowi Noc 3, kiedy to ona schodzi pierwsza. * Gdy nas Jumpscare'uje to wydaje się mieć zeza. * W przeciwieństwie do swej Toy odpowiedniczki, która zawsze ma swą babeczkę, Chica ma babeczkę tylko wtedy, kiedy jest na scenie. * Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że do jej kostiumu schowano ciało Phone Guy'a. * Prawdopodobnie jęczenie, które Chica i Bonnie wydają przed Jumpscare'm wydawane jest przez martwe dzieci w nich uwiezione. * Kiedy Chica jest w jadalni to czasami może pokazać się jej cień tak samo jak u Bonnie'go. Jest to halucynacja. * Nie którzy uważali Chicę za mężczyznę. Tak samo jak Bonnie'go za dziewczynę. * Pod koniec Dzienniku Ochrony Przetrwania pod koniec można zobaczyć rozwaloną Chicę.Nie pojawiła się w FFPS'ie więc nie wiadomo co Ona znaczy. Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Kobiety